A round red moon
by murai-sakura
Summary: This aint gonna be pretty, Kai is sick of his life so he want's to end it, really sad... I'm so gratefull for everyone that was cheering for me, and they all say: It's got a lot of detail so, you can expect a lot of detail. No Kenny, no yaoi (COMPLETE)
1. A round red moon

Okay, this is gonna be my second beyblade fic. I really love Kai so, that's why I like to write fics about him. This may be only my second but I really like it myself so I hope you all like it too.  
  
Kai: ...  
  
F: Come on Kai, lighten up  
  
Kai: ...  
  
F: Okay then... I want this to go fast so: I don't own any of the yu-gi-oh- characters okay?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
A round red moon  
  
It was night, twinkling stars, a pure black sky, a cold breeze in the trees and a beatifull red moon, watching over the earth with watchfull eyes. Taking over the task of the sun whit every night, but this night was special, not a good night, a special night.  
  
Kai was sitting on the swing in the park, arms crossed and eyes closed, his white scarf almost touching the ground. Most people would think Kai was asleep, but those who knew the silent phoenixwould realize he was troubled, and worried. He was thinking about what to do, about today and tomorrow, about his team and mostly about his grandfather. The man that played a big part in Kai's life.  
  
The swing creeked when Kai stood up. He had made a decision, something to end all terror, and he would do it right now. His team meant nothing for him. Who could possibly believe they saw him as their friend? All they needed him for was for his skills, they were counting on him for his strength. Kai sighed, and then, there was his grandfather, or at least the man that said he was Kai's grandfather. Kai used to love him but Voltaire had used him for his love and trained to train him so, that he would do anything for him. Kai was used and had nothing left to live for. Kai put his hands in his pockets and walked further into the park. He wanted to be alone, like always, he wanted to take care of himself , but no one would ever let him. Why wouldn't anyone let him be who he was? He was sick of it and now, he was going to end it here.  
  
Kai kept walking until he reached the middle of the park. He noticed the mysterious red glow of the moon tonight and smiled - just a little bit - but he smiled. He started thinking again, if only he had done this earlier, there wouldn't be so many people involved, they wouldn't be as satisfied as they were gonna be now, but now, he was counting on it, he was counting on his grandfather and his team to laugh, just laugh, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Kai stopped. This was the place, in the middle of the park, in front of the eldest oak, this is where the phoenix would fall. Yes he would fall, and this time, the red phoenix wouldn't arrize out of his ashes anymore. Now, the time had come to go to sleep and never wake up again, this is where the last chapter of his life would be written. The fire would be extinguished.  
  
Kai looked away from the monthly full moon, and took his sweaty hands out of his pockets. He looked at both items he was holding. In his right hand, he held a knife, a sharp knife that would end another life, that would free him from the cold world. In his left hand, Kai held a letter, it was written in red inkt with a nice, readable handwriting. Kai read the letter again while his right hand was badly trembling.  
  
Dear bladebreakers,  
  
I just wanna say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was rude. I'm sorry i was boring. I'm even sorry I was born. Please don't come to my funeral, it would only be a waste of time.  
  
Tyson; I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I kept you away from things you like, like food (with this Kai smirked) I hope you can forgive me.  
  
Rai; I was mistaken, you are strong and I hope you can be the next leader. Can you do that for me? Thank you, I know you will.Guide the team to the stars for me.  
  
Max; You always were great with your bitbeast. Can you please take good care of Dranzer for me? He was the only friend I had.  
  
And off cours, there's one person I could never forget, not even inmy dreams.  
  
Grandfather; I hope you'r happy now. I followed your advice and went straight to hell, in the burning flames of Dranzer , where I belong.  
  
Kai  
  
Kai layed the letter next to him and looked closer to the knife he was holding. It had the emblem of a magnificant bird. It was the birthdaypresent of his grandfather. Kai smirked, how ironic. He pointed the sharp edge of the knife to his heart, said a prair, closed his eyes... and stabbed. It went trough his skin like he was made of butter. Kai had done it, he had finally done it. He pulled the knife back out of his skin, out of his body and threw it away. He was breathing hard and fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F: Ok, this was the first chapter.  
  
Kai: -_-( )  
  
F: Oh, come on Kai, was it that bad?  
  
Anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it so far 


	2. A fallen phoenix

Finally, the next chapter is up. I hope you'r not bored allready but if you are, it keeps getting better...  
  
Kai:...  
  
F: there he goes again...  
  
I'm not doing the disclaimer anymore in this story, it hurts my pride...T_T  
  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A fallen phoenix  
  
Kai never realized it would hurt this much. Kai felt another stinging pain and fell backwards, with a pained expression on his face. The blood was streaming out of the wound really fast, the green grass became red. Kai watched with a mixed expression from pain and interested how the colours were mixing up. He grinned, wondering how something that beatifull could be so deadly and mostly painfull. The pain started to spread trough his entire body and Kai was begging for mercy to God. He was begging to be dead soon, begging to be released from the awefull pain he was experiencing. Kai gritted his teeth when he felt another sting, right trough his heart. Kai wished he still had his knife, but he was so stupid, he had thrown it away and now he had to suffer. Kai clenched his fists with the feeling he was being stabbed with a thousand needles at once. For a minut, Kai opened his eyes and looked up and he noticed the moon was even redder then before. He smiled when he saw a magnificant bird fly across the sky.  
  
Kai felt how the pain became worse again and he rolled over in the hope to get rid of the feeling that he was being pulled into the ground. His hand touched a white, slighly cold thing, it was his letter. He shoved it brutally aside with his hand leaving some blood-marks on the paper. Kai realized this hadn't be the most clever thing to do, as the matter of fact, it was just plain stupid. It would have been better if he had just jumped of the roof, this pain hurted like hell, but still... there was one thing that had hurt his heart even more. For several jears, and that thing.... was his grandfather. Kai remebered that day very clearly, but to remember it... it brought great sadness to him, to think back about it... The day he had realized his grandfather didn't love him, and that he had never loved him at all. And before it, the day he was pulled away from his mother and the day all the pain started, and it wouldn't end. No... his entire life was ending in pain. But nothing could possibly hurt more then what he felt that day in his heart. He still remembered the satisfied look on his grandfathers face when Boris was torturing him. That day was still haunting him in his dreams, and only one person had noticed that, for a few seconds...  
  
Kai felt like he was being pulle into lava, slowly, the pain was tearing up every part of his body. Kai suddenly felt a painfull jerk at his heart and he screamed, knowing no one would be able to hear him. Everything hurted so much, but still, Kai wouldn't pass out. Kai was stubborn, and his mind would never give in to his body, no matter how hard it was.  
  
It was cold, but even though the howling wind could make an eskimo shiver, Kai was sweating badly. His hair was wet and his clothes were sticking to his body, making every movement even more painfull then they allready were. Kai realized he had a high fever and he wished he had some water. He was wondering when he would finally die. The blood was colouring his always white scarf red, destroying another object that was hiding the scars of his past. If you would remove the scarf, you would be able to see some horrible things. Things that resembled 15 jears of pain. Kai wanted to wipe away the sweat on his forehead but he was too tired to even lift his arms. He sighed and tried to bare the pain once more, while his life continued passing before his very own eyes. It was aa said life, and Kai suddenly realized, he had died a long time ago. The day his grandfather had taken his feelings away, that was his date of death. Kai was a dead man walking, for a long time period now and he was exchausted, tired of the troubles that came on his path. All he ever wanted was rest, stop running for once and lay his head down and rest, to stop thinking about everything. Kai noticed his sight became blurry ad he smiled when he felt himself being pulled into a darkness even greater then the night.  
  
Somewhere els, there was a big party going on. The bladebreakers had decided to gather again. They just couldn't miss each other. Everybody was having a great time, that is, Max and Rai were watching how Tyson was eating all the food. They were having a lot of fun but they were worried, worried about their friend, about their teamleader, about the strong yet silent phoenix. When a few hours later the music stopped, and Tyson stopped his slow with Max, they realized it had been too long. Kai was grumpy but he would never refuse to come to a meeting and to see his friends again. They decided to go look for him. They were to curious about him to just forget him. Together, they had been legendary: the hungry dragon, the swift tiger, the sugar-high draciel and the silent phoenix. They decided to split up. Max would go to the training-centre, Tyson would go to Kai's home and Rai would go to the park. When that was decided, they all ran off in opposite directions. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F: Voila, second chapter fiished, please review  
  
Kai: even more .....-er 


	3. Welcome help

Okay, this is my third chappie and I wanna dedicate this and actually the entire story to katherine, kat for short. She is a great friend of mine and always ready to help someone. To read her stories, go search with the loginnames at NekoGurlKat. She's great, you should really do it. She've got 2 fics, now go read em (after you read mine hèhè) When you read this story on the 24th october, you can wish her a happy birthday.  
  
Kai: ...  
  
F: Ow, shut up Kai, you'r dead.... or actually dying.... whatever, just shut up!!!!  
  
Kai: -_- ( )  
  
Okay, here's the next chappie.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Welcome help  
  
Max's p.o.v  
  
I was getting really nervous now. What the hell was going on here? I finally arrived at the training centre, very tired but breathing hard enough to notice no one was there. The lights were out and the gates were closed. I walked around the centre, but still there was no sign of Kai. Too bad, I had really hoped to find him here, he was always training, always trying to reach the impossible goal of perfection. I knew Kai wasn't really a social person, and always acting tough, but deep inside, he was fragile. Kai tried so hard to be the person everyone expected him to be, but there were different people with different opinions. I felt sorry for the red phoenix, no matter what he did, he always did he alone. I sighed. If only I could find Kai...  
  
Tyson's p.o.v  
  
I was running like I never ran before. How could Kai do this to us, how could he forget us like this? I was really pissed off now, I was so angry with Kai, how coul he?!? Finally, I reached the gigantic mansion of his grandfather, Kai's home. I ran to the front door and I rang the doorbell. It was the most scary doorbell ever, it sounded like the music the people played... on a funeral. I shivered and I was making the oh so known sound of chattering teeth. Even my knees were trembling. A butler opened the door and suddenly, I had to do my best to hold in my laughter, he looked just like a pinguïn. 'Where is Kai' I asked him with a strange smirk on my face. 'Master Kai isn't home now' said the pinguïn and he threw the door close right in front of my face. How rude! Oh well, I hope the others have more luck then me...  
  
Rai's p.o.v.  
  
I was walking against a quik pace. I had the feeling something wasn't right here. Actually, something was completely wrong. My shining eyes were searching for Kai in the hollow darkness, for his fire. I was the only one who could see something trough the darkness so I had to check out the dark places. Finally, I arrived at the park, I quikly walked past the sign that said: no dogs loose and walked towards the swings. I searched at the slide, the sandbox and behind every tree. After an hour searching, I gave up. I punched a tree, wich showed the anger I was feeling inside. A few leafs came loose and stayed stuck in my long, black hair. Suddenly, I heared a scream, a scream of pain and terror. It sounded like it wasn't too far away, but wat was more important, it sounded like Kai. It sounded like the phoenix was in great pain. Quikly, I grabbed my battle analysor to call Tyson and Max. As soon as they heared the news, they told me to go look for him and that they would be there in a few minutes. I put away the battle analysor and ran to the direction the sound had come from. Finally, I came to the spot where the eldest oak of the park stood. And under that tree, I saw something horrifying, something that made my heart skip a beat...  
  
Tyson's p.o.v  
  
How could I possibly believe Kai was letting us down? How could I? This is too much, Kai is being tortured or something and the only one that's there to help him is Rai. I ran as fast as I could, thank God the park wasn't too far away from the mansion. If only Rai had told us the direct location of Kai...  
  
Max's p.o.v  
  
I know for sure Tyson is as worried as I am. I wonder what is going on here...I hope Rai can do something to help Kai. He is his only hope. I quikened my pace as fast as I could, I wanted to help so baadly, I wanted to be involved this time. I turned around the corner and ran right into Tyson. He was exhausted as well, but we made it to the park. Oh please, let Kai be okay...  
  
Normal p.o.v  
  
Now, there were four people in the park, the team called the bladebreakers. The legendary blue dragoon of wind was working together with the Black Draciel of water to find the way to their teammates. The white tiger of gold was walking up to the fallen red phoenixof fire, not blinking, not making a sound, not even breath. You could only hear the sound of the wind in the grass, and you could see the beatifull sight of the moon, now focusing her eye on the legendary bladebreakers, down on the earth. You could almost hearher whisper Kai's name...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
How was that? Good?  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Goddamnit Kai, you are soooo boring  
  
Please review  
  
(off cours there's gonna be another chappie...) 


	4. Lend a helping hand

Ok , the fourth chapter. I hope you'll like it as much as you like the other 3 chappies. At least I think you like it cause you made it to the fourth chapter so far.  
  
Kai:....  
  
F: 'sigh'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lend a helping hand  
  
Kai's p.o.v  
  
The darkness was overwhelming, but it was protecting me from the pain, from the sight of my blood on the grass and of the cold wind the clouds were blowing towards me. I knew I wasn't dead yet, I couldn't be, I was still thinking. Not clearly, but I was thinking. Suddenly, I felt like I was floating in the air and I felt a cold sensation on my burning face. I felt how I gained conciousness again and I was able to feel the stinging pain again. I gritted my teeth and blinked a few times, trying to understand what was going on. At first, my sight was blurry, but finally I could see who was holding me. Who had lifted me up and who's tears had fallen on my face. It was the tiger. I don't know why but at the moment I saw him, I screamed. It wasn't for the pain or the shock, it was just that I was hoping so badly they wouldn't find me and now look at me, I'm laying in Rai's warm, sensitive arms. It was so frustrating, I wished I was able to run away. But right now, I couldn't move a muscle. Yes, my screaming had been a reflex, a reflex I had to pay for a lot when I was still a bratty little child. A stupid child with dreams and hopes that would never come true.  
  
Out of my eye-corners I could see the rest of the group arrive. Probably they had heared my screaming as well. The looks on their faces were priceless. Scary, but still priceless. They had want to be here as fast as possible, that was obvious but unfortunatly, they tripped, they fell and off cours they had to land on each other. Maybe I was weak, but I still was Kai so I just couldn't resist to roll my eyes. That's how I noticed Rai was holding the two things I had thrown away. He held the letter and the knife. While Tyson and Max were crawling up again, Rai opened the letter. It felt horrible, not being able to stand up, feeling all the pain and having no other choice then just to lay there and look up to the rest of the people.  
  
While Rai read the letter, I looked away. I just couldn't look him in the eyes right now. I could hear him gasp and he started muttering some words of the letter. I think he was shocked I was able to write something like that. He was just shocked, but that was all, nothing more. He wasn't caring, he just couldn't. My blood was still colouring the ground red. The pain was horrible and I was gritting my teeth, trying to ignore the pain, but it was just to damn much. I clenched my fists until they were as white as fresh snow. Suddenly, Rai knelt down beside me, right in front of my shivering face. I tried to hide it, but he saw I was in pain, he always noticed everything. I could see there were tears in his sparkling bright eyes. The letter had hit him, strucked him an shocked him. A few tears fell on my cold, shaking hand while he past the letter to Tyson.  
  
Normal p.o.v  
  
Kai was trying to stop the tears that wanted to come out really badly. It was just that everything hurted so much, the bladebreakers, the letter, the pain in his chest and escpecially the memories of the pain he had when he lived with his old grandfather. Kai closed his eyes, trying to zone out everything that was happening around him, even the sound of the wind, but especially the feeling of the tears. This was a terrible way to die, why couldn't he just give up? Why couldn't he just go to hell right now, why couldn't he just leave everything that was tearing him apart away from him? Normally, he should've been dead by now, what was keeping him alive? What was stopping him from flying with Dranzer to the red moon above? Was it Dranzer himself? That stubborn old bird.  
  
Suddenly, Kai noticed tears were starting to flow from Tyson's and Max's faces. They had read the dramatic letter as well, they didn't care it was to early to read it, they just did. How could they? Now, everyone was staring at the knife Rai was holding in a trembling hand. They looked like their heart had been broken, like they just realized it was the end of the world or something. If only Kai had noticed, but instead of paying attention to his friends, he was closing his eyes in pain. He coughed up some blood and experienced the biggest pain from so far.  
  
Kai's head was pounding, but he could still hear a very mad Tyson yelling at him. Kai smirked, Tyson had become his own self again. The loud and always hungry dragon. He was the one everyone was counting on, even though he was childish, he was strong, brave and reliable. Kai was about to fall asleep again when suddenly he realized he had been lifted into the cold, fresh, forest-air. Confused he opened his eyes again. That good Tyson had taken him on his back, trying to carry him all the way to the hospital. Rai and Max walking next to him in silence.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
F: So, how did it go? Okay, four chapters in one day. It's 23:27 now so I'm gonna stop and go to sleep. I hope I didn't do all this work for nothing.  
  
Kai:...  
  
F: Come on Kai, lighten up. Ow, and please review. 


	5. Friends forever

Hey everybody. It's amazing but I allready received 9 reviews in one day... Ow, and I wanna thank kojii-san especially for all the trust she put in me. I hope you all like this chappie, I'm trying to let it all end here. I'm still not sure if he's gonna die or if he will survive.  
  
Kai: ....  
  
F: 'sigh' Let the 5th chapter begin  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friends forever  
  
Kai's eyes were starting to close again, but he could still see his blood spread all over Tyson. While Tyson was running, Kai was bouncing on him, he was scared to fall but Tyson wouldn't let go. Besides, Max and Rai were still there, but knowing Tyson, he would never give up. Kai felt really weak, his legs were sleeping and he was cold. The fever was gone but Kai was shivering all over his body. Why wouldn't the pain let go?  
  
Finally, after a very long run, Tyson stopped. He was exhausteed but very satisfied he made it to the hospital. He felt the weight of a sleeping Kai on his back and walked inside the lit building. At first, people didn't even realize a boy stepped in. But when Tyson let out a loud scream, everyone looked his way. Finally, a doctor came running their way and took over Kai. Some other dictors came and layed Kai on a bed, and rolled him inside a room. One doctor stayed to ask questions to the bladebreakers. Quikly he asked who had done this. Everyone looked to the ground for a few minutes. Then, finally, Rai lifted his head up and looked the doctor straight in the eyes. 'He did this to himself' said the white tiger and he went to sit in a chair in front of the window. He watched the trees move in the wind outside, and he looked at the moon, the moon that had been watching over them the whole night. Max went to sit next to him and closed his eyes, but Tyson just stood where he stood, not able to move. The doctor didn't know what to say anymore and ran to the operation room to see if he could still help with something.  
  
It took a long time,... a very long time, but suddenly, when the clock started to bang to announe midnight, the doctor came out of the room. He had no single expression on his face. Slowly, he walked over to the boys, he was a little nervous but still, he walked forward. It looked like he was new here. When the doctor stopped in front of Tyson, Tyson suddenly moved. He jumped backwards, waking up out of his calming trance and looked at the doctor. A few blood-marks were shown on his cloths. Max ran over to Tyson with a tired expression on his face, he looked like he was completely stressed out but he waited for the doctor to say something. Rai just stayed in his chair, watching the moon. 'Your friend is stable but he need to stay here for a few days' said the doctor, suddenly a smile appeared on his face and he walked away, leaving the bladebreakers alone. Tyson jumped in the air and Max turned back into his sugar-high self. Rai opened his eyes and walked over to the group with a big smile on his face. Tomorrow, they would visit him...  
  
The next day, everyone of the team gathered in front of the hospital. Tyson held some flowers, and some chocolates. Max and Rai had nothing, they only wanted to see Kai and ask him a couple of questions. They walked in and they were recognised imediatly by the doctor from yesterday. With a smile, he led them to Kai's chamber and opened the door. When everyone was in, he walked away again, that man was way too mysterious. Anyways, Kai wasn't looking so bad as they expected him to be. He only looked tired and.... really sad. His eyes were even grayer then before and his hair was a mess. He looked at his feet, finding them really interesting, pretending he didn't even noticed his team walked in. Kai ignored Kai's bored expression and ran over to the boy's side. Max and Rai started to laugh when they saw Tyson give Kai a big hug. And after that, he threw the chocolate and the flowers on his nightstand. Now Kai looked even sadder then before. Rai walked over to his friend and sat next to him on the bed. He flapped something in front of his face. It was the letter, green from the grass and red from Kai's blood. Kai looked up at the lettter, Rai layed it on Kai's belly. 'What's wrong with you?' asked the white tiger. Kai didn't even answer, but Tyson and Max stopped fighting over the chocolates. 'Why did you write this? Do you mean it?' asked Rai again. Kai stilll refused to answer. Rai's questions made him shiver and he tried to hide himself under the sheets. 'Do you mean this?' asked Rai silently. Kai knew he had to give an answer, if he didn't, they wouldn't go away. 'Not anymore' said Kai while he continued examining his toes. Rai sighed, and layed a hand on Kai's shoulder. 'We are your friend Kai' said Rai with a tiny smile on his face. 'We are always there for you.' Kai finally had the courage to look up. He looked from Tyson to Max, and back to Rai.... and he smiled. Not a forced smile, he really smiled. He was gratefull he had this friend and he accepted the chocolate Tyson was holding in front of him. It became a sign of friendship...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, I'm done, I'm finally done. I hope you all liked it. I allready wrote a fic where Kai died so I thought he should live for once, right?  
  
Kai:....  
  
F: Wanna know what I've learned from this all?  
  
Kai:....  
  
F: Kai is very silent!!!!  
  
Kai: ....  
  
F: 'sigh' please review 


	6. sequel: Friendship growing

Okay, I know the story ended but Kaiiko-chan asked me to write a sequel about how their friendship grows. This is gonna be hard, but I'll try it anyways. She did the puppy-eyes trick, it was impossible to resist that...  
  
Kai:.....  
  
F: Still the same  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Friendship growing  
  
A few months later, we see the bladebreakers at Tyson's place. Max and Rai are holding a battle while Kenny (I decided to add him here) was analysing everything with his loyal bitbeast Dizzy. Kai wasn't sad anymore and now, he knew he had friends. The cops had convinced Voltaire with a few.......tricks to be nicer to Kai and that's why everything became a whole lot better. But it was quite normal Kai was still holding back and he was very shy. He was also ashamed for what he had done. But the bladebreakers were helping him to recover, and day by day, a piece of his confidence came back.  
  
'Kai, now it's you against me'. Yup, Tyson was his old self again, it looked like he would never change, but most people wouldn't want that anyways. Kai wasn't the same anymore, he had changed big time and instead of ignoring him like he was a fly on a strawberry, he jumped of the roof he was sitting on and he prepared for battle with a big smile on his face.  
  
Kai and Tyson launched their beyblades. They were having so much fun, they never thought it would be possible for Kai, but now, he was smiling a big, happy smile, while the orange sun shined on his face. The friendship kept growing every second and it would never shrink cause they loved each other, and their trust was as strong as their fighting-spirit. Rai and Max looked at Kenny's computer to see how strong they really were, but for once, Kenny wasn't recording anything. He was just watching the battle, happy that Kai was there, hoping he would never try something like that again. Kai laughed out loud. It was so hard, a few birds flew away. Tyson had a grin on his face. Kai remembered he said he had died a long time ago, but he revived. Like a phoenix, he revived out of his ashes, and he flew away full of life again. That's exactly how he felt, and that's how he would feel for ever.  
  
Remember, friends may leave, but friendship lives on for ever and ever, and it survives anything.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
You know, it may be short but it was damn hard for me to write you know. Was this what you wanted kaiiko-chan? I hope you like it  
  
Kai: ....  
  
F: Ow, shut up.  
  
Please review, even if it is only a sequel 


End file.
